One Glance Later
by Vampqueer
Summary: As one of the new comers to Smash Mansion, Lucina is just starting to get the hang of things. However when a certain goddess steps into her life, Lucina finds her self greatly intrigued by the fellow new comer.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Hey everyone! I'm really excited to be writing this and I hope some of you will like it C: **

**Reviews and stuff always welcome :)**

* * *

The hard steel of her opponents sword clashed loudly against her own, the wielder of the rival sword shouting a loud "HYAHH!" Into the void of a sky, his blue eyes locking with her own.

Lucina had to balance on the ball of her foot to keep from falling. Link took her moment of suspension to go for another blow. This time however Lucina was ready. She tilted her sword down, the tip just barely scraping at the stage ground. Link froze as the movement stunned him momentarily. Lucina saw her opportunity to strike, lashing her sword up at her opponent. Link grunted as he was flung off the edge of the stage, his body dissipating before it disappeared too far into the void. "GAME" the voice of the arenas announcer echoed.

Lucina stood back strait up, panting softly as the portal that would take her home reopened. She took another look at the stage around her. The battle arenas were weird to say the least. Settings for the match were set before hand. Also not to mention you couldn't gravely hurt anyone in these arenas even if you tried. It was a strange force she did not yet understand but didn't bother to question it either. Some of the older players said it was the work of one called 'Master Hand'. They regulated every fight to make sure no player was gravely harmed in the matches. There was also rumor that players strong enough were actually able to face them in battle. With one last look at Final Destination, Lucina entered the portal set out for her.

Moments later she found herself face to face with Link in a small white room. The male was clapping happily for her. "Good job Lucina, you're getting better." He spoke happily.

"Thanks to you." Lucina spoke back, flashing a small smile. She was one of the newest comers to the Smash mansion and along with of course Marth, Link had been kind enough to give her a few pointers and spar with her on several stages to get her used to how the stages worked.

A soft smile played on Links feature, a wordless nod being his response. He opened the inward turning door, holding it for Lucina as the two left the small room. Lucina was the first to step into the mansion hallway of the two, Link letting the door shut behind him as he followed. A thick hallway decorated with a deep red and gold carpet and golden beige walls stretched out before them. "Hey thanks again for sparing with me, you are a strong opponent." Lucina spoke almost mechanically, turning back to look at Link.

The young man nodded his head in reply. "Thank you! You're doing pretty good yourself. Just loosen up a bit." He mused, giving the female a playful pat on the shoulder. Lucina flinched under his touch, still not as used to interaction with her fellow fighters. Link seemed to notice this and flashed an apologetic glance her direction. "Anyways, I'm going to go wash up, if you need anything let me know." He said, waving bye as he slipped past Lucina, heading towards the elevator.

Lucina watched the male go, taking a small glance at his pointed ears sticking out from under the green hood. She had been so sure up until recently he was a Manakete. His confusion on the subject proved her otherwise however. While Link had entered the elevator to go to his room, Lucina opted for the stairs. The Smash Mansion seemed to be huge and almost never ending. However all the rooms were in located in the east wing. Each person had their own room, well except for a few select cases where a room was shared amongst two people.

Making it to her floor, Lucina turned down the hall on the way to her room. A flash of white and black feathers shot in her path, knocking the female back against the wall. She opened her mouth to yell however found that the trouble makers were already too far to hear. The two winged boys seemed to be arguing about one thing or another as they turned a sharp corner, the one with black wings pushing the one with white wings back as he gained speed. She knew the one with white wings was named Pit, so she assumed the other one was Dark Pit. Another new comer like her.

Slowly pushing herself back off the wall, Lucina smoothed her shirt down, her annoyance with the boys now subsided. When she turned around a new feeling overcame her. Meeting her gaze was another person, who she did not recognize. Her long green hair just barely touched her ankles and her almost matching deep green eyes held Lucinas gaze for a moment. She wore a fairly simple white dress, which Lucina was quick to assume was not what her battle attire was. When not going into the arenas, the fighters wore whatever suited their fancy usually, that is unless they dressed casually in battle as well, which some others did.

"I'm sorry if those two caused you any trouble. Dark Pit still isn't too keen on sharing a room with Pit." She broke the silence with an apology. Though something about her voice seemed almost teasing. When Lucina didn't respond, the other female continued. "By the way, my name is Palutena. And who might you be?" she spoke, a smile matching her tone playing on her face.

"Lucina." She simply responded, blinking her eyes once to draw them away from observing the female before her. "The pleasure is mine." She added rather formally, the corners in her lip turning up into a grin.

Palutena seemed almost pleased with the motion, nodding once in acknowledgement. "Now if you may excuse me, I want to stop those two before they cause any real damage." She excused herself politely, walking past Lucina in pursuit of Pit and Dark Pit. Lucina could have sworn she saw the other woman glance back at her as she passed. However before she was able to register it, she was distracted by the long, flowing green hair as it lightly touched her forearm.

Lucina watched as Palutena turned the corner the boys left through before disappearing from sight. She remained still for a few moments, her gaze fixated in that one place before she seemed to remember what she had come here to do. She turned on her toes and head a few doors down to her room. Her fingers ran over the wooden carving of her name on the oak door before slowly stroking down to the door knob, letting herself in.

Her room was still pretty simple, only having moved in a little over a week ago. Well not so much room as apartment. She had a bedroom, a very small common area, and a smaller kitchen. The essentials. The bathroom was down the hall. She put her extra equipment down, taking extra care when putting the Falchion down on her couch.

She had just finished changing into more casual attire, simple black jeans and a white t-shirt. She almost went back to her room to spend some solitary time to herself but was quick to decide against it. After all not long ago Marth did suggest she should socialize a bit more. A sigh escaped her mouth as she almost reluctantly made her way back to her door. It's not that she didn't like socialization it was just that she always felt as if she should be doing something more- well important. Worth everyone's time. When she had also explained that to Marth he laughed it off, reassuring her that it was ok to let loose every now and then here.

•••

Lucina found herself in the mansions common room. The large room had all the commons. A large television, several couches and chairs, coffee table, and what not. And as well as those there was a pool table, large fire place, and a rather large fish tank with an array of different fish species.

A sudden arrow brought her back on guard, her eyes flicking to where the arrow stuck sharply on the wall next to her. Lucina calmed herself down noticing there seemed to be a note attached to it. She grasped the arrow for a moment, untying the note from where it was attached and opening it.

A small smile couldn't help but play on her face when she immediately noticed the child like drawing of her. In green marker above the drawing it read 'You're really pretty' with a few red hearts. Raising a brow she lifted her gaze from the drawing to find who was the sender. Her gaze immediately rested on who she knew to be Toon Link as well as Pit. Noticing that they had been spotted, the two scrambled for the large open window behind them, Toon Link jumping out and Pit diving to catch his friend.

Lucina blinked in confusion when she heard her name called. "Hey Lucina, why don't you join us?" A gently voice spoke. She shifted her attention from the window to the couch where there seemed to be a small gathering. Lucina took a quick moment to pick out who was there. Zelda, Peach, Samus, Pikachu, and Wii Fit Trainer. She nodded her head almost obediently as she made her way over, take a seat crisscross on the floor next to Samus. "We were actually just talking about you." The voice who called her spoke; Peach.

Lucina turned to the blonde, her head tilting slightly to the side. "You were?" she replied simply, earning a nod from the princess.

"Yeah we were saying how a certain blonde swordsman seems to have taken a liking to you." Trainer added in, her voice almost monotone however Lucina was able to feel the playful tease edging her voice.

"Wait who?" Lucina couldn't help but ask.

"Link deary!" Peach chirped in, a high pitched giggle ending her sentence.

Lucinas brow furrowed. Link? Sure he had been a great help since she had gotten here and had spent a fair amount of time with her. Even more so than Marth and even Ike now that she thought about it. But she didn't think the warrior had fallen for her. Her confused silence seemed to be enough of a reaction for Peach however.

"Oh golly you didn't know?" she giggled, crossing her legs under her floral print dress. "It's so obvious after all." She added.

"Ah-hah I don't think he thinks of me that way. We are simply friends." Lucina sheepishly defended herself. After all she was aware that Link and Zelda were from the same home lands. So those two had to be together then right? If so why wasn't the Hyrulian princess defending herself. Lucina shot a quick glance in the females direction who didn't seem bothered by it at all from where she sat on the other side of Samus. As a matter of fact she seemed to have the same teasing expression as the rest of the group. She faced Samus for a quick moment, her face out of Lucinas sight range for a moment however the sudden snicker from Samus suggested that she said something amusing to the other woman.

"Simply friends. How cute." Trainer started, her tone once again slightly teasing though a gentle smile played on her face. "Go for him girl. He is pretty cute after all, and sweet. What more does a girl want in a guy?"

Lucina thought for another moment. She figured that in that case he would seem like the perfect guy at first glance. And she probably should be attracted to him in that case, that's how it went, right? Maybe because she literally met the man a little over a week ago she couldn't think of him like that.

"I personally think Ike is pretty cool." Peach started, keeping the conversation going. "He's so loyal to his friends and the way he handles that sword~" she started, ending her sentence by biting her lower lip. This earned a chuckle from the collective group.

"Well you and him have been friends for a pretty damn long time." Zelda now spoke, turning to face the other princess while Samus stroked her palm along pikachus back. The small pokemon purred with pleasure as it's tail twitched up once, stretching out and falling back down loosely.

Peach responded to Zelda. That much Lucina was able to tell seeing as her attention shifted from the group back towards where someone was coming in from the common room entrance. It was Palutena.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucina silently entered the white room, heading over to a small holographic screen as she began to set the presets for the arena. Link had showed her that she could even set a dummy opponent. Well not a dummy per say but a false opponent if she had no one else to face. They were good for single practice battles. Just as she was going to confirm her settings, the door behind her opened. Lucina turned around quickly to see who it might be.

"Ah Palutena. Hello." Lucina immediately greeted the other person, not being able to help a smile of greeting from playing on her face. Last time she actually spoke to the other woman was when Palutena came over to the common room a few days back. She was originally looking for Pit but ended up to stay and chat with the group. Not surprisingly the goddess was very social and was immediately loved by everyone.

"Hey Lucina. Getting ready for a battle now are you?" Palutena mused, motioning with her head to the computer. Lucina noticed she was wearing her battle attire as well, probably here for the same reason as her.

"Yeah, would you like to join? I was going to fight one of the automated programs anyways." Lucina responded, drawing her hand away from the confirm button.

"Yes that would be lovely." The other woman was quick to respond, her green eyes lighting up at the suggestion.

Now that Lucina thought about it, she never versed the other female in battle, nor did she know much of anything about her fighting style. This would be interesting. Lucina nodded, entering Palutena im before confirming the new settings.

The portal opened, taking the two to the battle stage. The voice of the announcer echoed, signaling that it was now ok for the fighters to start. Lucina drew her blade, charging immediately for her opponent. She was confused when Palutena didn't move at first, subconsciously slowing down slightly. However the moment she drew too close, Palutena raised her hand, a powerful beam of light coming from the ground and striking Lucina right in the gut. With a grunt, Lucina fell back, taking a moment more to jump back on her feet.

She looked back at Palutena, who looked rather pleased with herself. "Now it's my turn." She grinned, an almost cocky undertone heard in her voice. "Autoreticle" she purred, shooting her attack directly at Lucina.

Her attack was fast and well aimed, it hitting Lucina once again directly. Lucina however managed to land on her feet this time. The minute her toes touched the arena floor, she bolted towards her opponent, the Falchion barely scraping the ground as she dragged it behind her. Palutena held her staff up, preparing another Autoreticle. However Lucina was ready for this one. She jumped up to avoid, landing a mere foot in front of her opponent. She brought her sword up, striking as fast as she could. "Counter!"

Lucinas eyes widened as her attack made no contact, however she was thrown back by another attack. Taking a moment to regain herself, Lucina looked back up at Palutena. She had not managed to land a single hit so far. And she was already half beat. For a second her eyes met with the other womans. She froze completely as she noticed an almost cocky look, the corners of the Palutena's lips turning up into a slight grin. Lucina felt her heart freeze for a moment as her stomach tightened for the quickest of seconds.

Realizing she had been staring for a bit longer than she intended, she was immediately back on her feet and charging. Palutena drew her staff back, lashing forward and striking when Lucina came within distance. However this time Lucina was ready as she tilted her sword downward. The movement stunned the other woman for a moment and Lucina took that moment to strike. She slashed up with her sword, knocking Palutena back.

"Impressive counter." She purred, landing lightly on her feet. She raised her staff again and fired those projectiles from earlier. Lucina was quick to dodge them and aim strait for her opponent. Just as she got close though, two large white wings sprouted from Palutenas back, slamming into Lucina.

"What the!?" Lucina couldn't help but gasp as she was thrown back by the force. She landed flat on her back, picking herself up onto her shoulders to get a better look at what just happened. Her gaze was met with the wings that were there but a moment before now dissipating into light.

Her brow furrowed, realizing she only had a minute left to at least knock out Palutena at least once so she could at least tie the battle. With that in mind she was back on her feet in an instant, running lowly as the Falchion was drawn back. This time however Palutena ran, or rather floated, towards her as well. When she was but a hair away however, Palutena instantly vanished. Before Lucina had time to react, the other woman appeared behind her and slammed her from behind with her wings.

Lucina felt the force of the blow knock her forward, a grunt escaping her throat. Once she regained her footing she jumped up, back flipping backwards and over Palutena, landing behind the other female. She was met with her opponents staff just as she landed, her own blade recoiling slightly.

Both Lucina and Palutena visibly flinched as their weapons clashed, even Palutena seeming to loose her cool for a split second. Lucina pushed harder, pushing herself from the ground on her toes while leaning her torso forward. Palutena mimicked this movement, both of their faces only inches apart. This was the first time Lucina was this close to the other female for more than a moment. She took a sharp breath, taking in the scent of the other woman. It was almost enchanting. There had to be no more than ten seconds left. It was now or never. Lucina thrust all her energy into pushing her blade forward.

Palutena seemed to have the same idea the combined forces of the two pushing against each other threw the two away from each other and off the field. Lucina shot a glance over across the stage where Palutena had fallen, freezing as she noticed Palutena was staring at her too. Before she had time to fully register it however her body dissipated as she reached the bottom of the stage.

Re-appearing back in the white room, Lucina noticed Palutena had been deemed the victor, only dissipating a moment after her just as the game was called. "Good spar." Lucina was quick to compliment, clapping as Palutena appeared in the room as well.

"Thank you. You were a great opponent" she started. A sweet smile played on her features in its stead. "And I do look forward to sparing with you again." She purred, quickly winking at the other female before walking out, leaving Lucina dumbfounded for a moment.

After she was sure Palutena was gone she bolted out of the small room, down the hall, up the stairs, and into her own room. She felt the blush prickling at her cheeks and nose. Palutenas words replayed in her mind, Lucina more focused on the sweetness of the other womans voice. And just remembering that wink made her heart pause and her stomach tighten. She wanted to see her again, be in her presence. Just be closer to her.


	3. Chapter 3

A knock at the door drew her from her thoughts as she turned to answer it. She was greeted with a set of dark hazel eyes meeting her own. "Oh- Robin. Do you need me for something?" she asked, immediately realizing whom it was. Robin was also one of the new comers to the mansion. He and his parallel, Reflet, came the same time as Lucina. While Robin was a male however Reflet was a female. And her mother.. Despite being parallels though Robin was younger than Reflet, around the same age as Lucina.

"I just saw you running down the hall and wanted to make sure everything was ok." He responded with a sweet smile. Robin paused a moment, suddenly studying Lucinas face almost intensely. "Hey your face is all red. Are you feeling Ill?" he asked, immediately shooting his hand to her head, gently pressing his palm to her forehead.

"Ah- I'm fine! Don't worry." Lucina sheepishly responded, half heartily pushing his hand off her head as she stepped back slightly.

However Robin didn't seem too fond of the answer as his eyes narrowed. He leaned in slightly, his forehead barely touching Lucinas. Back in their home the two were very close, practically dating for all anyone else knew. Though that changed when they came here, the two having a more or less sibling like relationship if anything. And Lucina was well aware that the male was able to read her like an open book. "What's his name?" he suddenly asked, inviting himself in.

Lucina watched Robin for a moment, unsure how to respond at the exact moment. Once Robin sat down on her couch and looked at her, she felt the pressure to answer him become even greater. She could always deny things cause the last thing she needed after just moving here was for Robin to pester her. But at the same time she knew that Robin had already figured out she was interested in someone.

"I don't have a crush on them. Just think they are- interesting." She spoke simply, shrugging her shoulders as she closed the door behind her, now facing the male.

"Fair enough." Robin laughed, leaning back now and resting his weight on his elbows. "You still didn't tell me who it is." He added. Lucina narrowed her eyes slightly. Damn tactician.

"Palutena." She muttered, not meeting the males eyes, though she did feel him looking at her.

There was a moment of silence, which felt much longer to Lucina before Robin finally spoke up. "She is pretty beautiful." He started in reply, a grin cracking onto his face. "You and her talk at all?" he added in question.

Lucina couldn't help breath a quick sigh of relief at how casual he was about this. "Not too much. But we did go to the arena today." She responded. Palutena did stay and talk a bit with the group the other day but because that was a group conversation she didn't really see a need to count that. Then there were hi's and bye's in the halls and what not.

Robin nodded his head. "Well you should talk to her more if you like- I mean find her 'interesting' he started, playfully mocking Lucinas previous choice of words. "You have to be a bit more social after all." He added, his features calming as a gentle smile now played on his face.

Lucina paused another moment before nodding in understanding. "Oh and Robin, can you uhm, not tell the others?" she started.

Robin waited a bit, as if expecting Lucina to add more. When she didn't he simply nodded his head in understanding. "Alright, I won't tell."

Lucina walked over, hugging her friend tightly. "Thanks." She said softly, earning a hug back from Robin.

"Hah yeah no problem. Just don't do anything stupid ya hear?" he mused, playfully mocking her once again, which then earned him a smack across the head.

•••

Once Robin left, Lucina checked once on the Falchion to make sure it was secure where it was before heading back out as well. A small huff escaped her lips as she realized she had yet to eat, deciding to make her first destination the kitchen.

The mansions kitchen was amazingly large, then again it had to be if it wanted to feed all the residents. The mansion had servants; which were better known as Miis. The Miis did all the work around the place from cooking to cleaning to general house care. However there appeared to be no one in here at the moment, the Miis probably on break since dinner wasn't for another few hours.

She saw another fighter who she knew as lucario also rummaging through the kitchen. The large canine like pokemon was hunched over an open drawer as he ravenously feasted upon a chocolate bar. She nodded a polite greeting as she began her search nearby.

"How do you like the place so far?" the gruff voice of the pokemon spoke. Ok well not spoke per say, but emitted in her mind. From what she understood, Lucario was able to use telepathy to communicate with others.

"It's very interesting to say the least. Spacious definitely. I do like it." She responded, turning away from the shelf and now facing the pokemon. She wasn't going to lie, at first she was nervous about moving into the mansion. However it was quick to get used to it. Everything the residents could want was inside, and if they wanted to go out there was the spacious courtyard and the Smash Town, to keep everyone entertained.

Lucario nodded in response, having no intention other to make small talk. "Glad."

If it was one thing Lucina was still not too used to was all the different kinds of people living here. There were humans like Mario and Samus. Elves like Link and Zelda. Pokemon like Lucario and Pikachu. Goddesses and Angels. A dog and duck, and many more. All living together fairly peacefully for no other reason other than that they were chosen for potential.

Lucina turned back and grabbed a small bag of chips, deciding she wasn't as hungry as she originally thought. Saying goodbye to the still feasting Lucario, Lucina took her leave. She had only made it half way down the hall when a sudden crash of green stopped her in her step, along with knocking her on the floor.

With an annoyed grumble she looked up to see who the hell bumped into her hard enough to knock her down. Not too much to her surprise it was Toon Link. The young boy looked truly horrified and apologetic. 'Aah- Lucina! Sorry!' he signed quickly. Toon Link was mute, meaning that he couldn't speak. Lucina was quick to pick up on enough sign language to understand the basics. While it wasn't required in the Mansion it was more or less a decency to communicate with their house-mate.

"Oh it's fine, don't worry about it." She started, smiling softly as she got up.

'Are you ok?' he signed now slowly, a sheepish grin playing on his face.

Lucina nodded in response after she was able to register what was said to her. "Yeah don't worry." She mused. Her attention shifted as another male approached.

"Toon, were you running in the halls again?" Link sighed, walking up and resting a hand on the other Links head.

Toon Link sheepish smile turned into an annoyed frown as he shook his head to get Links hand off. Then shook his head again defensively. 'Pit chased me here. We were playing tag.' He signed quickly, crossing his arms when he was done.

Link raised a brow. "Is that so? Fair enough. Say you're sorry before you go though." He sighed, motioning with his head towards Lucina.

'Sorry.' Toon Link signed, looking down as the sheepish grin from before came on his face.

"Hah it's fine. Please be careful next time though." Lucina responded, earning a nod from the young boy before he ran off again. And sure enough Pit was not far behind, being sure to fly over the two as to not repeat his friends mistake.

"Kids. What can you do?" Link sighed as the two boys disappeared into the deep hallway. Before Lucina could think of a response however he continued. "By the way I saw your battle with Palutena earlier, or rather part of it. You two looked pretty good." He started before pausing awkwardly. "I mean looked good fighting, you're both strong!" he quickly added. When players were fighting the white room turned into somewhat of a movie room. The battle was displayed on a screen on the other side of the room that anyone could watch if so they chose.

"Ah- thank you! She's pretty dang strong." Lucina started, her thoughts traveling back to her earlier battle. She felt that feeling in her stomach again when she remembered Palutenas wink, her fingers tensing slightly before relaxing once more.

"Yeah definitely. I had fought her when she first joined the Mansion, before you and I met. She called it a 'Divine Intervention' or something. I was having a battle with Pit previously." Link started. "Looks like she has improved quite a lot, as have you though." He added, now smiling.

"I don't think I've improved _thaaat_ much." Luncina responded modestly. She did however know that she improved her fighting skills a fair amount since coming to the Mansion. Even Chrom said so.

Link chuckled at this. "Oh shush you. I've battle you enough to see your improvement." He mused, bringing a hand to his hip and his other hand waving in the air nonchalantly.

The two continued in casual conversation, both wordlessly deciding to head towards the common room. Once there however Lucina paused mid step, setting her foot as she stared in the room. Link almost didn't notice, the movement so subtle. Sitting near the window across the room was of course none other than Palutena. Noticing the arrival of the two, Palutena stood up, walking with an almost inhuman grace towards the two.

"Oh hey Palutena." Link started with his signature cutesy grin. "How's it going?" he asked. "I saw your battle with Lucina earlier today by the way. You both fought really well." He added, motioning to Lucina as he mentioned her name.

Lucina however was only half focused on what he was saying. Her gaze was strongly fixated on the female in front of her. Palutenas hair looked freshly washed and she was wearing high wasted blue jeans and a white crop top. The clothing gave focus to her legs and curves, drawing Lucinas eyes for longer than she intended.

Luckily Palutena seemed to be paying attention to her conversation with Link. "Oh thank you. Lucina is a very formidable opponent." She spoke, Lucinas attention snapping back when she heard her name.

"Ah thank you. You're a real pleasure to fight." Lucina quickly responded. "I do look forward to versing you again." She added, a soft smile finishing her sentence.

Palutena seemed to paused a moment before a wide smile played on her features. "Like wise." She started. "By the way. I hope you don't mind if I steal her for a bit." She said, now turning to Link. Lucina noticed that same teasing flash in her eyes she always seemed to have, though her mind was busy wondering why she was needed.

Now it was Links turn to pause before he quickly nodded. "Nah- of course not I don't mind." He was quick to respond, stepping back.

Palutenas gaze rested on Lucinas. "I was thinking we can just hang a bit." She said simply. Though it almost sounded like she was holding something back. Probably cause Link was still here.

The blonde seemed to catch the hint, figuring it was something like 'girl-talk' or whatever. "Hey I'll catch you two later." He spoke as he took his leave, Lucina calling a good bye after him as Palutena waved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

**So far I'm glad to see you guys are liking this so far! **

**I want to strive to make the chapters a bit longer so there might be a bit of a wait for chapter 5, my apologies!**

**As always reviews loved and welcomed! :)**

* * *

After Link left, Palutena led Lucina out to the large courtyard. "I figure since we are living together we might as well get to know each other." The green haired woman stated casually as she walked.

"Yeah I agree. Did you have something in mind?" Lucina responded, almost mechanically at that since she was still processing how close to the other female she was. Palutena had grabbed Lucinas arm when the two walked out and though she had let go of it now they were still the same distance apart as they had been.

"Maybe a few drinks near the fountain." Palutena started casually, drawing a hand to the small messenger bag on her side. "Originally I was going to suggest we go to Smash Town but I heard from Shulk it might be raining today, so yeah." She added with a just as casual shrug.

"That sounds good, I'm down for that." Lucina got herself to reply, having to draw her eyes away from Palutenas hip where the bag was and back up to meet the other womans eyes. This however proved to be another nervous task though, as when she met Palutenas eyes, she felt the blush back on her face. It was easy to get lost in the green orbs. Too easy. Hoping Palutena had not been able to see her blush however, she turned back ahead quickly as the two walked over to the fountain.

A single goldeen calmly swam about, its horn poking out of the water every so often being the only indication that it was there. Palutena took a seat at the fountains edge, offering the spot next to her for Lucina to follow. Which the blue haired female quickly complied to. Once her companion was seated, Palutena fished out a bottle of red wine and two glasses. She looked oddly prepared for this. Lucina had to wonder if she planned all of this through.

After pouring her a glass, Palutena poured herself one, immediately taking a sip. "So are you and Link like a thing? He always seems to be hanging around you ya know." Was the first thing to come out of Palutenas mouth. Lucina thought she picked up a slightly annoyed tone, however simply deemed it her hopeful imagination.

Lucina took a small sip from her glass as well. She wasn't really as accustomed to drinking and at first was slightly taken back by the taste. After a moment though she figured she was able to deal with it. "A thing? Nah he was just kind enough to show me around when I first got here." She started with a shrug. She half debated telling the other woman she was not even interested in the Hyrulian but decided against it. "How about you? Any guys here you got your eye on?" she asked, almost forced.

Palutena seemed to ponder the answer for a moment. "Guys? No~" she started with the slightest hint of a tease edging her voice. For a moment Lucina thought she imagined this as well. "Then again everyone seems to be doing their own thing. And I got the boys to watch after." She added, referring to Pit and Dark Pit.

The two eased into conversation, going from thoughts on the other fighters to stories and tales about their home towns and lives. Not to long later however, and after only one glass of wine, Lucina found herself slurring a slight bit. The drink wasn't even that strong, how was she so out of it already? Palutena seemed to be holding herself a bit better, also seeming to take amusement in how Lucina seemed to be more affected by the alcohol than she was.

She didn't know if it were the alcohol or a sudden burst of courage, but Lucina wanted to tell Palutena that she was pretty. Yes that was the only sentence she was able to construct in her mind at the moment. However before she was able to open her mouth to do so, a purple arrow shot merely inches in front of the two. Palutena seemed greatly annoyed at this, standing up suddenly and turning towards the direction in which the arrow.

"Lady Palutena! Dark Pit is trying to kill me!" Pit suddenly screamed as he hid behind the two. The goddess turned to face the boy for a moment before looking back where Dark Pit was coming to a stop, his wings spread as he landed.

"Pittoo please explain." Palutena spoke, a hand resting on Pits hair behind her.

"He wont tell me who he likes so I'm going to force it out of him!" Dark Pit declared boldly.

This earned the interest of both Palutena and Lucina as both females turned back to face Pit. "Oh?" she inquired.

"I don't like anyone! He just wants to find any excuse to fight." Pit exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Dark Pit.

"Well he's not wrong." Dark Pit mused, a not-so-innocent innocent smile playing on his face. "But then explain that!" Dark Pit sharply added, now his turn to point an accusing finger but this time at Pits neck where a small bruise was visible.

It took Lucina a moment to figure out what was that was before the realization hit her. Palutena seemed to pause as well before a sigh escaped her lips. "If Pit wants to tell us then he will. If not I expect you to not be a jerk about it and leave him be. Understood?" Palutena spoke softly.

After a moments pause Dark Pit nodded. "Fine whatever." He grumbled.

A smile played on Palutenas features as she released Pits hair. "Now off with you two." She sighed, side stepping slightly as Pit walked out from behind her.

"Thanks Lady Palutena! And bye Lucina!" he spoke happily, spreading his wings and taking back off, Dark Pit right behind him. At least the dark angel didn't seem to want to start another fight as they flew off. Since entering the mansion Palutena had said she gave the two boys the power of flight for over the course of their stay, as a little congratulations for getting into the Mansion. What that meant though, Lucina had no idea.

"Though I do have to wonder who he likes." Palutena thought aloud, turning back to smile at Lucina. He was like family to her after all from what Lucina figured.

"I guess the truth will spill out in it's own time. After all someone had to give that to him." Lucina mused, pointing her index finger at her own neck in reference to Pits hickey.

•••

After that both women decided that they would call it a day before the rain clouds rolled in, heading back to the Mansion. "Hey, we should do that again, it was fun." Lucina was the first to speak, her voice soft however as she tried to keep herself composed.

"Yeah I agree! Feel free to stop by any time." Palutena responded, leaning over and hugging the shorter woman. Lucina was luckily able to keep her cool enough to hug the other woman back before the two parted. Turning on her heel, she waved bye as she went to her own room. Lucina watched a few moments as her hips swayed almost perfectly with her hair, finding herself once again fixated on the other womans figure.

Noticing that once again she was staring too long she quickly turned and headed back to her own room a few doors down. Once she was inside a huge smile came onto her face as she felt the burning sensation of a blush playing on her face.

She made her way over to her couch, falling back onto it and grasping a small pillow, squeezing it strongly as she buried her face in the fabric, a mix between a hum and 'squee' leaving her throat, muffled by the pillow.

It wasn't long before a knock at the door alerted her of a visitor. "It's open." She called, barely thinking any thing of it. Not much to her surprise though it was none other than Robin.

The male paused a moment, raising a brow at Lucinas position. She was still on the couch with her pillow pressed to her lower face, only her eyes peeking up to see whom it was. "I take it your date with Palutena went well." He mused, walking over and sitting next to his friend on the couch.

Lucina wanted to ask him how he knew she was with Palutena but then remembered that they were pretty out in the open now that she thought about it. She probably wouldn't have been surprised if more people noticed actually. And it was Palutenas choice of spot so the other woman probably knew that other people would notice! Now lost in her train of thought, she was surprised when she heard Robin clear his throat, gaining her attention. "Oh. Yeah I guess our 'date' did." She replied, a sheepish smile playing on her features.

"Glad so." He responded as he smiled sincerely. "Anyways that's not the reason I came here, shocking I know. But dinner is going to be served in a bit. You gona come?" he inquired.

Lucina quickly shook her head yes. "Yeah sorry. Let's go." She started in reply, following as Robin led way out of her room.

Robins expression turned serious however as the two traveled down the halls, for one reason or another Robin deciding to lead Lucina the long way. "So do you think you're ever going to ask her out?" he started, almost casually.

Lucina paused at the question. She actually hadn't thought about that being something she had to do soon seeing as the two only really knew each other for a week. But her infatuation with the goddess was clear, that was for sure. "Ah I dunno. She has everyone drooling at her feet probably. Plus why would a goddess date a mortal?" Lucina replied a bit awkwardly at that.

"Ok one, you're a great person Lucina and literally anyone would be lucky to have you." Robin started, as an almost sassy smile came onto his face. Lucina looked down modestly but before she had a chance to counter, Robin continued. "Two, I saw the way she looks at you too. Goddess or not, she seems to find something about you interesting. I mean why else would she call for a romantic drink by the fountain?" the male continued, his voice now almost teasing.

"Ok it was not romantic shut up." Lucina snapped back playfully, however being unable to hide the blush from coming back onto her face.

"But hey, in the end she wanted to hang out with you. She went out of her way, to be with you for that amount of time." Robin added as a matter-of-factly. "She at least appreciates your presence, you can't deny that." The tactician mused.

Lucina paused at this. He did have a point. There was no way to know for sure what was going through the goddesses mind but it was no way a coincidence that Palutena just so happened to have the wine and glasses just on her. She did plan to find Lucina and invite her. And though Lucina didn't want to admit she was as readable to the goddess just yet, Palutena probably knew for a fact that Lucina would agree to hanging out with her. "I mean I guess you do have a point." She finally managed to respond, earning a smile from Robin.

"After all, the future is not written." Robin mused, flashing a playful- almost cute smile at his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a bit over a week since her hang out with Palutena, and even at the mention of the other woman's name, Lucina would blush. Robin had too much fun teasing her about this, never missing an opportunity to pick on her.

Thinking of Palutena did seem to be taking a toll on Lucinas mind however. She was rather unfocused even when battling, which was something that she loved. There would even be times where she would become completely unfocused mid-conversation, that only really happened if it was Robin she was speaking to though. The male found amusement in this as well, which would mean even more teasing for Lucina. Robin would sometimes even be the one to bring up the other woman, knowing well enough Lucinas mind would wander.

She and Palutena had hung out twice since last time as well. The second time the two had gone to Smash Town and spent the day there. Smash town was just a portals step away from the mansion and it was where many of the 'Assist Trophies' and other people lived. And though the town was small there always seemed to be something new to do. Along with the assists there were several other people who called the town their home. Some of which included Little Mac's trainer, Doc Louis, and her own father, Chrom. Some of the fighters that had moved out of the Mansion lived there as well if so they chose. The few she knew of included Roy, Wolf, and Pichu. There was another person, Mewtwo. But he had been visiting the Mansion rather frequently from what she gathered. And there were rumors he was planing to move back in. But that was aside the point.

It was also during this time that Lucina learned just how much Palutena could eat. The two had gone out for lunch since they were out and all and Palutena effortlessly cleared about a hundred dollars worth of food. Probably a small bit more. It amazed Lucina that the other woman literally gained no weight. Then again that was probably to be expected from a literal goddess.

The third time they simply walked and talked after a battle, another chance run-in having been the reason for the battle in the first place. This time however Lucina was the victor. Palutena had tried to pull the same tricks this time around, however Lucina was more prepared. When Palutena would warp Lucina would attack whichever way she thought her opponent would end up, which half the time she was right on the spot. Not to mention the smash ball she managed to break gave her a significant boost. She did admit though, even though she knew Palutena was not going to physically get too beat up, she felt extremely guilty.

Now two days later, Lucina found herself once again walking down the mansions halls, heading towards the common room. She was immediately greeted by both Samus and Zelda, who were sitting on one of the smaller couches. Across the room, Sonic played a game of pool against Bowser. And near them, Rosalina read a book by the window. "Hey guys, what's up?" Lucina spoke as she walked over to where Samus and Zelda were.

"You have perfect timing! Zelda and I were hoping to get some team battle training done." Samus was the first to speak.

"Team battle?" Lucina repeated, the confusion clear in her voice.

Zelda nodded her head. "Yeah. It's basically like a normal battle, which I'm sure you are used to at this point. Except it's teams of two or more versing the same opponent or opponents." She explained.

"Yeah, so wanna grab someone and join us? You can ask Link if you want?" Samus added, the excitement rather clear in the other womans voice.

"Or Palutena." It was Zelda who spoke. Lucina quickly turned her head to the Hyrulian, unable to mask the mixed look of interest and confusion from flashing over her face. Surely the two couldn't have been spending that much time together for others to figure out what was going on through Lucinas head. Yeah, no way! Lucina was probably just being paranoid again. Though she was able to make out the slightest hint of a tease on Zeldas features. However as soon as she noticed it, it was gone.

"Alright I'll ask her. Should I meet you guys in the room?" Lucina offered, managing to regain her cool.

"Yeah let's do that. We will get the presets set up in the mean time." Zelda responded, taking Samus by the hand before walking out of the room.

With that Lucina turned out from the room and over to the east wing. She paused in front of Palutenas door, the feeling of nervousness washing over her once more. Mustering up the courage to do so, Lucina finally knocked. After a moments wait Palutena answered the door. "Oh Lucina. What's up?" she spoke, smiling softly at her friend.

"Samus and Zelda wanted to have a team battle and asked if I could find a partner- for the battle." Lucina started, rather quickly at that. Seeing the interest in Palutenas eyes she took that as a cue to actually get on with the reason she came here for. "So you wanna team up?" she asked, being unable to help the nervous smile that had been threatening to come onto her face this entire time.

"Oh course! Just let me get ready. And I'm going to assume you are going to change as well?" Palutena responded, motioning to Lucinas attire.

"Oh- right, yeah! Should I meet you back here in five minutes?" she quickly replied, remembering now that she still had yet to change into her actual dueling clothes.

"Sounds like a plan~" Palutena spoke, still smiling which only served to make Lucina blush once more.

"Alright, be right back." Lucina said before she turned and head back down to her own room. Lucky she was fairly neat person and had all her battle clothing nicely hung up. She was quick to change and grab the Falchion off her bed before rushing back down the hallway and back to Palutenas room.

The other female was leaving her room just as Lucina came over, in her battle attire as well. "Shall we?" she spoke simply, still smiling. An excited nod from Lucina being her reply.

•••

As soon as the voice of the announcer started the match, all four girls sprung into action. Samus and Zelda were very in tune with each other from the start. Palutena had immediately tried to start the battle off, firing her Autoreticle. Zelda was quick to jump in front of Samus, reflecting the attack while the other female charged up her weapon. In a matter of moments Samus fired her gun, striking Palutena.

Lucina ran past her teammate, slightly driven by the fact that she just saw the woman she liked get hurt and wanted to attack the attacker. The Falchion dragged along the stage floor before she lifted it at the last moment however immediately found herself not against Zelda or Samus, but against what appeared to be a thick armor suit controlled by some sort of dark magic, the wielder being Zelda.

Lucina deemed the situation unsafe and was quick to jump back to Palutenas side. "Well that didn't work." She grumbled, her grip still tight around her weapon.

Palutena nodded, Zelda and Samus standing back casually as they watched their two opponents, their eyes tracing every movement. They obviously had a fair amount of practice together and were very much in sync, meanwhile this was Palutenas and Lucinas first team battle.

"Ok how about this. You create a distraction and start to run up. However before Zelda attacks you again I want you to jump back here. It looks like Samus is ready to charge another missile. I will reflect it when she fires but I need you to stay behind me when I do so. That will stun them for a bit and we can go in and attack." Palutena hastily spoke, her voice almost hushed however.

Lucina was quick to trust and nod in response to the other woman. "Right." She turned and bolted forward again, holding the Falchion in the air this time. Zelda drew her hand back, clearly ready to strike. And like Palutena predicted, Samus was charging another attack. Before Zelda had the chance to hit her, Lucina stopped mid step, taking to the air as she jumped back and behind her teammate. Just as Samus fired, Palutena raised her hand. "Reflect." She commanded as a large, almost translucent purple barrier formed in front of her. The large shot was fired back at the two, however before it made contact with Zelda, who was in front of the two, Samus had jumped in front, taking the blow herself.

Both Lucina and Palutena stared in almost shock at the movement however knew they had to act fast. While Samus was stunned by her own reflected shot, Lucina ran forward first, being the faster of the two. She jumped up, striking the other fighter in the air while Palutena caught up. "Heavenly light!" she called as a large ray of light came from the ground. She held up her staff, giving Lucina a place to jump as the warrior attacked Samus once again.

Lucina struck Samus as Palutena ran forward, striking out with her staff at Zelda who almost seemed distracted. As Lucina was landing she caught a glimpse of Palutena using her wings to attack once more.

As soon as her feet touched, Lucina went to strike once more at Samus who was now falling. She noticed the side of Samus's helmet had cracked, probably from the first blow she delivered. She saw through the helmet that Samus had closed her eyes, bracing for impact.

"Wait stop!"

Lucina froze in her tracks, Samus landing with a thud just inches away from where her blade tip was now resting on the ground below. Both she and Palutena shot their eyes over to where Zelda had her hands outstretched in front of her face, making sure the two fighters were still before rushing over to Samus.

"You ok?" Lucina heard her whisper softly as the other woman removed her cracked helmet. She was on her knees next to Samus and took the helmet as Samus removed it.

"Yeah I'm fine love." Samus murmered back, smiling reassuringly at the other woman as she slowly stood up.

Both Lucina and Palutena remained silent as if they were not even allowed to speak. "We would like to quit game now." Zelda spoke up.

There was a pause as the voice of the announcer echoed over the stage. "NO CONTEST"

Once they were all back in the room, Zelda was quick to examine Samus's face closely, almost as if she had forgotten the other two were there. After she was sure the other female was fine, she turned to face the other two, her expression rather calm at this point. "Good match. I'm sorry that I had to end it early." She spoke.

"Oh it was no problem at all, don't worry about it." Palutena started. "Though if I may ask why did you?" she added, speaking what was in both hers and Lucinas mind.

There was a moments pause, an almost awkward one at that. She turned to look at Samus almost questioningly before turning back to Lucina and Palutena. "Cause she was getting pretty beat up. And I couldn't handle seeing my girlfriend like that." She finally replied, almost sheepishly.

"Wait girlfriend?" Lucina was the one that now spoke up, blinking once in confusion.

Both Samus and Zelda nodded. "Yeah we are dating." Zelda replied almost mischievously, stating the obvious from what she said last.

"Oh how lovely. You two do seem perfect together." Palutena spoke up now, clasping her hands together as she leaned her staff against the wall behind her.

Lucina quickly nodded in agreement as she noticed both Samus and Zelda blush slightly. "Yeah, by the way, sorry about your helmet Samus, I can pay for the repairs if you want?" she offered just as quickly, hoping she didn't anger the other woman too much.

Samus giggled. "Don't worry about it. Master Hand gets all out fighting repairs done with no cost to us." She reassured the younger woman, waving a hand in the air almost nonchalantly, her other hand now holding Zeldas.

•••

"Who'd have known those two were dating. I don't think I could have ever guessed." Palutena said, taking another sip of her drink after she spoke.

"Yeah. That does explain why they were so in tune while though." Lucina added, mimicking Palutenas movement and taking a quick sip of her own drink. She knew Palutena was drinking wine once again. However Lucina opted for a non alcoholic drink this time.

Palutena nodded in agreement. "I agree with you there. But we were pretty in tune too, don't you think?" she responded, flashing an almost teasing glance in Lucinas direction. Well she was right. Especially when she allowed Lucina to jump on her staff while Lucina was attacking Samus.

"We definitely were." Lucina grinned in reply. "We should take on a few more team battles. They are fun." She added, taking the opportunity to flash a just as teasing glance Palutenas direction. She was definitely starting to open up to the other female, that was for sure.

"Yes I would love that." Palutena mused, locking eyes with Lucina, causing the other woman to freeze up and loose her cool for just a second though. Giggling Palutena spoke again; "And on that note I'm gona head off to bed. And check up on the boys. Pittoo has been in a bad mood lately and I hope he doesn't take it out on his roommate." She sighed.

"Yeah. I wish you luck with that. And I should probably be heading off to bed as well. Didn't notice how late it was." Lucina responded almost sheepishly as she shot a glance at the clock. Almost one am. She and Palutena had spent the entire day after the battle together, joining Samus and Zelda for lunch earlier.

Palutena nodded, smiling sweetly. "Alrighty then, good night hun." She purred, giving Lucina a quick hug before the two stood up from where they sitting on the hall floor.

"Good night." Lucina spoke back, trying to suppress the blush that was threatening her features since Palutena said 'hun'. With that the two girls turned their own ways and walked down to their own rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aaah hello and sorry for making you all wait so long for this! I have been rather busy with school work and what not but I don't plan to let this fic die out any time soon :) As always reviews are welcome!**

Wearing nothing but boy shorts and a slightly over sized tee shirt, Lucina went to turn off her light for the day. After she had left Palutena, Robin was quick to come over as per usual. She could have sworn the male had some sort of 'Lucina-sense' at this point, always just happening to come over when she was in her room. Not like she minded though since Robin was her best friend.

He had stayed for about an hour before deciding to head out in a sudden rush. Lucina did fully hear what he said but it was something about going with Link somewhere? Probably training. It was pretty late for that but Lucina didn't question the male. Robin was usually up all night anyways, probably reading. He was a literal night owl. And he probably had some kind of spell that kept him from getting tiered. How else was he able to function so easily with so little suggested sleep?

With a blink, Lucina cleared the thoughts from her mind just as she went to flip her light switch off. However just as her finger was a hair away, a knock at the door drew her attention. Sighing, Lucina brought her hand back down to her side and left her room, heading towards the door. It was probably Robin again, who forgot like a tome or something. This certainly would not have been the first time anyways.

However opening the door, Lucina was very surprised to find Palutena standing there. The female was in a thin nightgown, her hair looking newly brushed as it hung behind her. "Ahh- Palutena?" Lucina started, her confusion taking over for a minute before she found herself able to control it. "Palutena? What's up?" she asked.

Palutena seemed to pause, casting her glance away for but a moment. She turned back before Lucina fully had time to register it however and smiled with her eyes. "Pit and Pittoo have still been getting into more fights than usual. So I gave Pit my room for the night." She started. Lucina felt her heart catch in her chest, was this going where she thought it was going? "And I was just wondering if I can stay over, just for tonight." Palutena asked.

"Oh yeah-yeah sure!" Lucina responded rather quickly. She mentally smacked herself for sounding as eager as she was. But she couldn't help it. She had to think this out though, she didn't want to make it too weird but just offering her bed. But after a certain accident with the Falchion, the couch was probably not the best option either. So that worked out- well, kind of.

"I can grab a second blanket for you, I think Robin might have one-" Lucina started, pointing past Palutena and through the open door, as she stepped back to let the other woman in.

"Oh I don't want to be too much trouble. And I honestly don't mind sharing a blanket." The female giggled in response. "That is- if you're ok with it?" she added, her green eyes now resting on Lucina.

"Uh- no-yeah that's fine!" Lucina responded, not as quick as before but still pretty quickly. Was she dreaming right now? Was there even anyway to tell? Like she and Palutena had grown to be good friends, save for the awkward crush moments Lucina had. But good friends none the less. And sharing a bed wasn't strange. Lucina had shared one with Robin before, and back home with some of the other shepherds from her fathers timeline.

Palutena smiled sweetly now. "Thank you so much. I'll treat you to dinner sometime as a pay back~" the female purred.

"Yeah no problem. I can only guess how much work those two are." Lucina mused, referring to Pit and Dark Pit. She closed the door behind Palutena as she turned to lead the way to her room. It was once she stepped foot into the room did she realize just how tiered she was. That battle earlier today did take a lot out of her, and probably of Palutena too. Lucina stole another glance back at the female, who was now looking at the queen-sized bed. It was now Lucina noticed just how tiered Palutena looked as well. She quickly turned away so she wasn't starting for too long

Yet another knock on her door drew Lucinas attention. A soft growl of annoyance escaped her throat as she cast a quick glance back. "I'm so sorry I have no idea who that is. Be right back. Make yourself at home." She sighed with a playful eye roll.

Palutena giggled in response. "I'm going to take you up on that." She responded, a yawn slipping at the end of her sentence.

With that, Lucina walked back out of her room, back out into her living room, and back to the door. She was actually very surprised to see him here with how fast he left earlier. And how late it was. Normally she would be asleep by now and he knew that. "Uhm hey you know it's pretty late right?" Lucina mused when she saw the male at her door.

"Ya ya I know I just wanted to tell you something!" Robin started before narrowing his eyes at Lucina. "Oh what's this?" He grinned, plucking a long green hair off her shirt. How was he even able to see that? Eh, that was probably to be expected from the greatest tactician.

"Well no need asking since I know you know what it is smarty cape. But yeah she's spending the night here." Lucina responded a bit sassily at that.

Robin cocked his head to the side in confusion. "I thought your couch was torn to pieces though." He asked.

"Yeah no thanks to you." Lucina started. Her and Robin had gotten into a sort of play fight. In her room. Specifically on her couch. It started out innocent enough but quickly turned into a mini brawl. Swords and tomes involved. Hence why it was destroyed. She was promised a new one by next week though which was good. "She's sleeping in my bed." Lucina added.

Robins eyes visibly lit up in the low light as a wide smile spread across his face. "Ooohh alright gotcha" he grinned, almost whispering. "In that case I'll leave you two be." He purred.

"Wait what did you want to tell me?" Lucina asked as Robin turned and walked off.

"Hah it's not urgent don't worry. Have a good night~!" He called back before finally disappearing down the hall.

Lucina sighed. She figured it had to be something since he came all the way over here to tell her. But he seemed pretty happy so it most likely wasn't a bad thing. Oh well. Lucina closed the door and head back to her room. She paused at the door, noticing Palutena had already fallen asleep. She almost felt she wasn't even worthy in lack of a better word to share the bed with the actual goddess. Finally however she was able to get herself to move once more and slipped in next to Palutena.

The other females sweet scent immediately surrounded and engulfed her and the warmth and softness of her bed drew her right to sleep.

•••

The light filtering through the curtains urged Lucina out of sleep, the female awake before her eyes even opened. She grumbled to herself as she went to turn into her pillow, not feeling like waking up just yet. It was a weekend after all, not like she had to be up early anyways. With her eyes still closed, Lucina turned into her pillow. However her body froze a moment when it wasn't her pillow she was leaning into. Quickly she opened her eyes to find herself literally face to face with Palutena. She had almost forgotten she was sharing a bed with the goddess! Her breath caught in her throat when she realized how close the two were, finding herself unable to move. She could see each eye lash individually, the glowing smooth skin and the gentle rise and fall of the older woman as she slept. It was when the Palutena shifted in her sleep did Lucina finally get herself to get out of bed.

The movement woke Palutena, the older female barely moving as she watched Lucina from under the covers. "You're up early." She commented, a hint of amusement edging her voice.

"Ah sorry did I wake you? I usually get up around this time." Lucina responded, biting her lip at her lie. Of course Palutena was unable to see until Lucina turned around, which she did right after as she flashed an apologetic smile at the older female.

Palutena sat up in the bed at this, stretching her torso. Lucina was unable to draw her eyes away this time, quickly tracing over the other woman's figure. Her eyes traveled up from her waist to her chest then followed the motion through her hair, then finally back away before Palutena noticed. Or at least she hoped. Who knew how many times the other woman saw Lucina staring at her? Lucina bit her inner lip, not wanting to think too much on it.

"Thank you so much again for letting me spend the night. I'm hoping Pit didn't mess up my room too much." Palutena spoke, now resting her arms behind her, leaning her weight comfortably on them as she looked back towards Lucina who had grabbed a brush and started to do her own hair.

"Hah if you need help cleaning or anything I would be more than happy to help." Lucina responded, turning to face Palutena as she ran the brush through her hair.

There was a moments pause as the two seemed just locked for a moment. The time felt longer to Lucina though she was somewhat aware that it was only but a few moments that had passed. Palutena seemed to be taking this moment to observe Lucina, which only served to cause a blush to prick on Lucinas face.

Palutena broke the second of silence with a giggle as she stood up out of bed. "Thanks again love. I'll see you later today~" she spoke, walking over to hug Lucina before Lucina went to let the other female out after their goodbyes.

Lucina head back into her room after Palutena left and began to get ready for the day. Though she still felt the butterflies in her stomach from spending the night with the most beautiful person in the mansion, she still was rather curious about what Robin wanted to talk about.

She left her room and immediately made her way towards the library where she was almost completely sure Robin would be. And right she was. The male was face deep in a pile of books, his eyes regarding the words on the page intently, though he still had his usual calm air around him. "Hey, Robin?" Lucina asked, grabbing his attention.

"Oh Lucina, you're up early." He mused, immediately looking up from his readings.

"Yeah Palutena said the same thing." Lucina huffed in amusement.

"Oh yeah! Forgot she spent the night there. So how was it~?" Robin immediately chirped, leaning forward excitedly.

"We didn't do anything if that's what you're asking. But it was nice." Lucina answered a bit awkwardly at that. She had cast her eyes to the side but brought them back to meet Robins quickly. "But I wanted to know what did you want to tell me last night?" she added a bit louder.

Robin paused a moment, laughing. "It's nothing really. I may just be seeing someone." He chirped, now leaning back in his seat. He paused a moment, looking down as his brow furrowed slightly. "Or rather we are being a bit more open with it now." He corrected himself, looking back up at his friend with the same light hearted smile as before.

Lucina paused. Seeing someone? Like dating? Her eyes lit up as she now leaned forward. "Wait who?" she asked, unable to help the smile from playing on her features.

"Oh you'll see them. I told them to meet me here in a bit." Robin started. As if on cue the sound of light footsteps alerted Lucinas attention. "Speak of the devil. Here he is." Robin beamed, standing up in his seat and walking past Lucina to walk into the arms of Link.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! First of my apologies for leaving this fic untouched for quite a long time! But I plan to finish this story no matter how long it takes haha. I would hate to leave it undone I plan to pick this up again with more frequent updates also will be including the new DLC characters. As always reviews welcome and I hope you enjoy!**

Lucinas eyes went wide for a moment as she had to register what she just learned. "Wait- you and Link? Are a thing? Since when?" the female managed to stutter, being unable to help but cock her head to the side as she spoke.

Robin stepped out of the hug and looked up to the ceiling, raising a hand to count off fingers. Link, who still had his arm around his boy-friend's shoulder looked over at the hand as well. "Three months?" he said, earning a nod from Link in response.

"So when I got to the mansion you guys were already together?" Lucina questioned.

"Correct. Like I said we were just a bit closed with it. Don't need everyone to know everyone's business now do we? " Robin grinned, his dark hazel eyes flashing playfully as he spoke.

"Is that why you helped me when I first came here then?" Lucina asked, now shifting her eyes over to Link.

Link shrugged in response. "More or less I guess." he started. "I heard you two were from the same home and thought it would be nice to help ya get used to how things work around here." Link continued, smiling as well.

Lucina nodded in response. "Ah- alright. So is this like, a secret?" she then asked, pointing a finger at the two of them.

"Not at all. If anyone asks we tell them the truth. Just no one bothers to ask so we have no reason to tell them." Robin started with a grin. Lucina raised a brow at this. Classic Robin. "I figured though since enough people know we were going to actually let others know now, you feel?" the male continued.

"That makes sense! Well I'm very happy for the both of you! You guys are really cute together." Lucina mused in reply, smiling at the two men.

"Thanks darlin'. Say when you and Palutena get together we can totally go on double dates!" Robin chirped, flicking his hand down rather sassily as he spoke. Though he flashed a playful smile at his friend.

This caused Lucina to blush as Link looked back at Robin a bit confused at that. "Wait her and Palutena?" he questioned, a grin playing on his features.

"Haha yeah Lucina has the biggest, gayest, crush on her." Robin giggled.

"H-hey!" Lucina started, her face burning red. "I...I uhh…" she started, furrowing her brow as she tried to think of a come back. "I do." she finally sighed in response, running a hand though he dark blue hair.

"Awww how cute! You two would make such a wonderful couple!" Link spoke, a genuine smile playing on his lips. He always had such a happy optimistic vibe to him, Lucina couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks man. I mean that's the goal." she mused in response.

The group's conversation was cut short by what seemed to be Pikachu and Charizard running past them. "What's happening?" Robin questioned, looking out the door and in the direction the two pokemon ran.

"Let's find out." Lucina spoke up, turning to follow the pokemon with Link and Robin right behind her.

Outside the base there was a crowd of a lot of the other fighters surrounding what appeared to be a small group. The person in front of the group Lucina was able to recognize as being Mewtwo. He seemed rather pleased with himself for whatever reason. There were three more people behind him. A very young boy, a fighter looking man, and someone who looked oddly familiar.

"I would like you all to welcome newcomers to the Mansion. Mewtwo. Lucas. Ryu. And Roy." the voice of the master hand spoke.

The group around cheered in response, greeting the newcomers warmly to the Mansion. Well apparently only Ryu was the only true new guy. Lucina had heard from the others that Mewtwo and Roy were here years ago, and Lucas had left for a bit but was not coming back. They were all still new to her none the less.

Ness had gone straight over to Lucas, the two boys obviously having a lot of catching up to do. Pikachu and Jigglypuff ran up to Mewtwo excitedly, Charizard and Lucario being a bit more shy about it all but none the less the pokemon all gathered. Ryu appeared to not know anyone here before hand but was quick to assimilate with others such as Bowser and Ganondorf.

Lucinas attention turned as she noticed Marth walk up to Roy with Ike right behind him. Marth hugged the red haired boy. Ike shook his hand happily. "Hey he's from our world. Let's go introduce ourselves!" Robin chirped, drawing Lucinas attention.

"Hm? Oh yeah sure!" Lucina responded, following the male to where Marth, Ike, and Roy were.

"And here they are now. This is Robin and Lucina. Guys this is Roy." Marth introduced them.

"A pleasure to meet you both. I look forward to fighting with you!" Roy chirped rather formally at that.

"Thank you, and same to you." Robin responded with a good natured smile.

Lucina's attention began to focus on some of the other conversations. She was able to hear Mewtwo and Lucario talking. Out of the pokemon she knew those two were able to talk through telepathy so that others were able to understand them. There appeared to be a small bit of tension between the two. Mostly because their fighting styles were so similar. Yet the two seemed to be getting along.

Lucas and Ness had run over to Pit and Toon Link, the four boys playing amongst themselves. And Ryu was having some sort of flexing contest with Ganondorf while Bowser and King Dedede cheered the two on.

"I can show you to where your room would be. You said Master Hand already assigned rooms?" Marths voice drew Lucinas attention back. She turned back to face where Marth and Roy were still talking.

"Yeah! That would be great!" Roy grinned in response. He seemed very relaxed, almost casual while talking to Marth. Probably because the two knew each other before hand.

"Great! We can all meet up again for dinner than." Marth mused, turning on his heel as he started off.

"It was great meeting all of you." Roy spoke, smiling at the other three before following after Marth.

"He seems nice." Robin commented once the boys were out of earshot.

"Yes. He seemed like he will make an excellent fighter." Ike commented, an almost competitive grin playing on his features.

"Hey Lucina!" Palutenas voice grabbing her attention. Lucina turned away from where Robin and Ike were now making small talk to where the other female was.

"Hey what's up?" Lucina responded, smiling brightly as Palutena walked up to her.

"What do you think of the new residents? I hear Roy is from your world. Did you know him?" she asked.

"They all seem pretty nice! And I think he's from way before my time. I actually just met him for the first time today." Lucina replied, her full attention now on the female.

"Everyone from your world is just so cute." Palutena started. Lucina felt a sudden stab of jealousy that the female was calling other people were cute. However she got herself to calm down. She couldn't be getting like that, the two weren't even dating! "None of them as cute as you tho." Palutena purred, her voice softer and words only for Lucinas ears.

Lucina felt a blush threaten her cheeks at Palutenas words. Damn it how did that goddess always do this to her!? "Haha nah honestly the only cute person here is you." Lucina purred back. Lucina had to take a moment to gather herself, she even surprised herself by that. Normally Lucina couldn't even speak calmly around the goddess, let alone flirt.

Palutena seemed greatly amused by this. "Oh?" she started. "You're only saying that love." she giggled, only serving to deepen Lucinas blush.

"Hah nah I'm being totally serious. Being as beautiful as you should be illegal." Lucina mused, though turning her head and waving her hand in the air, mostly to hide the blush that was burning her face.

"You're too sweet love." Palutena giggled, through her eyes narrowed playfully. Watching the usually too formal for her own good Lucina attempt at flirting was simply too cute. "Hey you got any plans for the rest of the day?" the female asked.

"Eh- I'm pretty free. Just kinda going with the flow of the day." Lucina responded, casting a quick, sheepish glance to the side.

"Wonderful! Hey there is one place I haven't showed you around the Mansion, I wanted to take you there at some point. Whadya say?" Palutena asked, an almost mischievous grin playing on her lips. However as soon as Lucina noticed it it turned much more playful, almost innocent.

"Y-yeah! That sounds lovely!" Lucina responded.

"Hey Lucina you out?" Robins voice drew the females attention.

"Uh yeah! I'll catch you guys later tonight." she responded, turning to face where Robin was looking at her. It seemed Ike left and Link was back with his arm around his boyfriends shoulders.

Robin was grinning almost mischievously. "Alright. Marth wants us to have dinner with Roy to welcome him. 7 pm." Robin spoke.

"Alright I'll be there." Lucina started, waving a bye as Robin nodded in response. With that Lucina turned back to Palutena. "Now about this place?" Lucina said.

"Yeah, right this way." the goddess responded, taking Lucinas hand and walking off.


End file.
